


Proof System

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie asks a simple question, and Leon gives her half an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof System

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say except that YES THIS IS REAL LEON/CLOUD FINALLY WOO-HOO.

_Leon and Cloud are competitive in just about everything, doubly so when it concerns each other. It’s both a logical and illogical thing, depending on how one looks at it. The two of them being wielders of blades, regardless of differing style and type, and most prominently **male** are just a small sampling behind their instinct to win, despite how they oftentimes work towards similar goals._

 _And sometimes…sometimes it’s just a matter of **pride**._

“Hey, Cloud?” Yuffie called innocently, her tone of voice immediately setting the blonde and Leon on guard. As subtly as possible, the taller of the two looked around for an escape route, but having already been spotted and cornered on either side by the ravine, there was no hope of getting away in time.

With a daring leap, she jumped over a stone platform before landing in a crouch in front of them, straightening up in five seconds flat to place her hands on her hips. Cloud and Leon merely exchanged exasperated glances, not impressed.

“What is it, Yuffie?”

“Well, me and the girls are having a debate and-”

“Again?” Leon scowled, not caring if he actually interrupted her. He himself had already heard this line several times before, and every single time he did, he wondered once more whether he was actually a part of a Restoration Committee or a school gossiping group.

“Hey hey hey! You try and do manual labor for several hours without going insane. Unlike you muscle-heads, we girls can only go so long without saying _something_ to pass the time!” she huffed in return, retracting her accusing finger to instead point it at Cloud, “And you! Aeris is convinced Leon is a reasonably better kisser than you, but I have my doubts, considering he probably feels like a block of ice. So as his official boyfriend and all, we thought you would know best.”

There was an awkward, dead silence in the wake of her statement in which Leon’s eyes opened marginally wider and Cloud’s mouth looked ready to hang on its hinges. Growing irritated that there was no further response from either of them, Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently.

“ _Well_? Is he or isn’t he?”

Cloud had to strain to keep from looking overly flustered at the question, though he couldn’t quite hide how his fingers flexed as if clenching the handle on a buster sword.

“That is absolutely none of your business, Yuffie!”

“Wait, so you don’t know?!” she squawked, somehow translating his statement into something else entirely. Looking positively flabbergasted at the concept, she moved to give the brunette a glare, “What kind of man are you? Jeez!”

“That’s not what I said and…” Cloud trailed off as the sensation of something soft and _definitely_ not cold as ice touched his cheek, the gentle contact sending out flares of warmth throughout every nerve ending and cell in his body. It was like being set on fire and-

Without warning, the sound of fabric tearing and bones snapping into place accompanied the swirl of bright green that centered on his right shoulder. A black wing had appeared, stretched to its full length as if being shocked to life. Slightly bewildered by the display, everyone present turned to look at its new presence, Cloud’s face taking on a rather red hue in his embarrassment and Leon grinning at its implications. Yuffie just laughed.

“Well-” she tried to speak through her cackles, “T-that’s one opinion! Now go on Cloud, give him a kissy-kissy and see how well he takes it.”

Trying to maintain what was left of his dignity, the blonde swordsman merely glared.

-Fin-


End file.
